The father of our Lord
by Sapfo
Summary: Regulus decided to finally clean up the old family house of Black. Forgotten and hidden things still remain there. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The father of our Lord.

Summary: Regulus decided to finally clean up the old family house of Black. Forgotten and hidden things still remain there.

Voldemort has won and built a functioning society, where three different Lords are the governing together. This takes place approximately seven years after Voldemort's return. Totally AU and OOC.

Warning: This is an AU and the characters are not behaving in a Rowling way. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the books, media or anything else associated with it. I make no money off of this story or any others I write: It is done out of admiration.

000

Chapter 1

000

Regulus felt a degree of relief. He had a heavy work ahead to clean and free his old family home from the decay that has occurred since long before his mother died. That his mother, Walburga, had lost the ability to care for her selves after Regulus father's death, was not entirely unknown. But now to stand in the decay that had once had been the Black family great home he could hardly believe.

He had already been around on the upper floors and had found traces of that someone had been there, but the traces were old and probably made by his brother before he disappeared.

Regulus could not feel relief if he could not take control over his family home, it reminded him of the conflicts that had plagued the wizarding world between dark and light families. A conflict about ideals and beliefs between different people.

The end to this conflict came quite abruptly, after one of the great leaders on the light side died. A great battles involving the two groups never happened between them, but a meeting with Voldemort and Dumbledore, were the latter suddenly collapsed for no reason. After this despair had arisen on the light side. Many disappeared across borders, never to return, and some who had not had so much interest had simply adapted to the new world that had arisen.

In this light three Lords emerge from their shadows. It was a lord Adams, an advocate against corruption. It was Lord Grimm, a woman with strong ideals. And the last was Lord Voldemort, a man who since his return devoted much of his time to rebuild himself. The three separately came to define a new and safer way for the wizarding world.

It had taken a few years, but the building of wizarding world, under the Lords over seeing, was now in full swing and a purge of corruption had been made in the Ministry. Also Azkaban had has benefited from a cleaning where several innocent gotten the uprising they needed to be free again.

To some extent had wizarding world isolated from the Muggle world for a major study on the future, how the communication between the worlds would happen. It was not yet ready and would probably take up a large part of the government activities in the coming years.

Regulus himself, as the new headmaster, had devoted most of his time at Hogwarts being. In the beginning after the decision of the isolating of the wizarding world, the Muggle-born children was not accepted any longer here. It was after several motions Regulus had gotten through that decisions on specific management of Muggle-born. Yet it had not all been clarified, but with more meetings would probably all minor details soon be investigated, and soon Muggle-borns would be able to attend Hogwarts School with some requirements.

Regulus had taken the next week off, not to rest, but to clear up his old family home. He had long known that the home would be in a terrible condition, but wanted to rebuild it all again. He was now going to break through the protective layer that had been woven over a door to the basement. Regulus remembed it to be a dark space, with some rooms down there. He was mostly interested in the potions lab that would be there.

The layers around the door began to slowly relax and Regulus felt a certain sense of superiority to finally break through it. The door squealed and opened.

Regulus still had his wand ready when he opened the door completely. The staircase was steep, narrow and no light reached the bottom. A quick Lumos and light spread.

When Regulus made it down the stairs with great caution. Traps and hazards were not uncommon in the Black House.

The first room he came to was the potions lab. Several old bottles and tools were scattered across workspaces. Regulus looked into what has been the storage area and closed quickly when the odors of spoiled ingredients lead him to back off. It needed a clean-up before anyone could use the lab again.

Regulus walked through the hallway to the back room. Orion, his father, had never allowed his boys to go there. So Regulus did not know what to expect. Quickly he discovered that this door had layers of spells over it like the door before this. With a firm grip on his wand Regulus began to dissolve one spell after another, quite surprised that they were so easy to break through. Enchantments were not seemed to keep someone out of the room. Regulus let the last spell fall before with some anxiety opened the door.

The room that met him was quite homely although dark. The only light came from a small fireplace and the lights from there revealed some armchairs, a sofa and a table. A drape with embroidery hung from the ceiling.

"Who are you?" He heard a faint voice.

Regulus looked around, but saw no human that the voice could belong to. Suddenly the drape moved and a hand was visible. It looked small, but was definitely male.

The "mobiliarbus" spell was heard and the drape went to the side revealing a young man. He was properly dressed in clean clothes and having looked like a proper pureblood. Regulus quickly realized that the clothes that the young man had on were Regulus old clothes from when he was younger.

The young man looked frightened and held up a cushion to protect him. "Who are you?" He cried out this time.

Regulus looked at the man for a moment without answering. "This is my house, so it should be you who tell me who you are." Regulus said finally.

Before anyone could say anything more, there was heard a loud bang.

"Out, out of Here. Out, do not be here!" Screamed a hot-tempered house-elf.

Regulus flinched, he knew that voice. With bloodshot eyes and snout nose Regulus knew who this was.

"Be quiet Kreacher!" Roared Regulus.

Kreacher stopped and looked worried about. Not used to being told in this manner, he turned to the young man. Then he turned back to Regulus again.

"Master Regulus, you're here." He whispered. "You did not be here long, now you're here."

It took a few moments mumbling before the house-elf regained himself.

"No, no, just young master to be here, Master decide you do not be here." Kreacher was getting ready to re-start screaming when Regulus mumbling a quick spell. "Petrificus Totalus"

"Stop! Do not hurt him!" exclaimed the young man.

"I will not hurt him, but I'll have an answer." Said Regulus.

"I will answer, but do not hurt him."

"You seem to care about Kreacher."

"He takes care of me." Said the young man.

"Kreacher is known to be insane. Loyal to the family, but pretty crazy." Confirmed Regulus.

"Please do not say that about him." Said the man, he stood up and started walking up to the house-elf. A clinking sound caught the attention of Regulus. A chain from the young man's right foot and it went to one of the room's pillars. It made the young man move slowly and carefully.

"Who did that?" Regulus asked, pointing.

"Someone, I do not know anymore." Said the man and sat down next to Kreacher. "I think he did not mean anything bad, but it was so long ago. I remember no more."

"It was Kreacher who did it?"

"No, not him. Kreacher took care of me." Said the young man, he put a hand on the fossilized creature and stroked it over his ears. "He gave me food, clothes, books, he came here. He was kind."

"Kreacher has no loyalty to anyone who is not family." Regulus said to himself, but suddenly he remembered something. "He called you young master. Does he see you as a family?"

"I think so." said young man.

"How long have you been down here?" asked Regulus.

"Time, I do not know. a long time I think."

Regulus watched as the young man slowly stroked Kreacher over the ears. He was very thin and not very tall. Clothes that Regulus had as a teenager was loose. His hair was longer than he thought from the beginning, combed back into a tail. He did not look dangerous, but Regulus approached with awareness.

"Then you might want to get out of here." Said Regulus.

The man looked at him as if he did not believe what he had heard.

"Out, but Kreacher." Began the young man to say.

"Do not worry about him, as the new master he will obey." Said Regulus.

"You are Mr. Black."

"Yes!"

The young man looked at him with wide eyes. "You look like him."

"Like who?"

"Mr. Black."

Regulus shook his head, of course he resembled Mr. Black, he was Mr. Black. However most of people calling him headmaster Black nowadays.

"Will you come out now?" Said Regulus.

"Yes please… please." repeated the young man and let go of this attention to Kreacher .

"Reducto!" With his wand Regulus broke the chain that held the young man.

The man stood up and walked with faltering steps toward the door, but collapsed before he even reached it.

"You cannot even walk." Regulus Said and went over to him.

When he grabbed the young man to help him up the young man flinch. The fear was evident in his eyes.

"Fear not, I'll just take you up the stairs." With one arm under the young man's legs and one behind his back, Regulus lifted the young man. Although he was very narrow he weighed some.

When Regulus started walking up the stairs the man in his arms exclaimed. "Kreacher, you cannot leave him."

"Do not worry, I'll get him later."

The closer Regulus got to the light came from the basement door, the more the young man hid his face in Regulus shirt. When they came into the kitchen, he had a tight grip on the shirt and would not let go.

After a moment, the young man began to try to look round. With tears in his eyes form the bright light, he looked around the room and his eyes stopped at the large window.

"It's beautiful." he said quietly.

"What is beautiful?" Regulus asked.

"The sun!"


	2. Chapter 2

0000

Chapter 2

0000

Regulus looked even now with the amazement of the young man who was now sitting next to the large window in the library and was looking out. After his reaction to finally seeing the sun Regulus had sat him next to the window. Then the young man continued to look out, his eyes followed the people who walked by and he seemed quite content.

Regulus had retreated to the kitchen, a quick message to Mr. Malfoy, and then to wait. He let Kreacher remain in the basement, the house-elf was known as one of the craziest of his kind and seemed to be tied very close to the young man.

Suddenly the flames flickered in the fireplace and a face was visible.

"Oh, young cousin, it was a long time ago." Said Regulus.

"Yes, I was surprised at the letter I received" replied Draco.

"The letter was not meant to you but to your father."

"That owl you sent does not seem to be so reliable. At first I thought it was meant for my father, but insisted too disturb me until I opened it and read." Draco said with some nuisance.

"Where is your father?" Regulus asked.

"Gone in a matter of our Lord to the Ministry again. He'll be back in a few days. Can it wait?"

"I think not. Something has come up." Regulus looked out through the door at the young man, yet he had made no attempt to get up.

"What could that be?" Asked Draco.

"As you know, I'm in the house Black and I just found something." Said Regulus. "Something I do not know what to do with. Or rather, someone."

"Someone? Who?" Asked Draco.

"That's the problem, I do not know."

"Can I come over?" Draco seemed more interested than Regulus would have thought, but with a quick nod Dracos face vanished from the flames.

With a rapid flash revealed him to the young Mr. Malfoy into the elongate kitchen of the Black house. Just as impressive as his father and with a security which he had not had as a youngster. His clothes reflected his background and were now a soft frame for his angular character.

"So, dear cousin, where have you this stranger you were talking about." He asked.

Regulus pointed out in the library. When Draco looked onto the young man was sitting with his face half turned away. But as if he knew that he was observed, he turned slowly and with a long gaze he looked at the two that stood in the kitchen. Draco could not stop himself but went up to the young man and knelt beside the chair he was sitting in.

"Potter, is that you? Do you recognize me?" Regulus had never heard Draco speak with such a weak voice. It looked and sounded as if all energy gone out of him. "You look different"

"I'm sorry, I cannot see you so well. Who are you?" Asked the young man that Draco had called Potter.

"Glasses. You have no glasses." Draco said, he waved with one hand before the eyes of the man, who flinched.

"I eyes are bad, but I'm not blind." He said irritably. "Stop that now, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry." Draco said and withdrew.

"You know him." Regulus Said with surprise.

"Yes, he is ..." Draco began but was immediately interrupted.

"My name is Harry." Said the young man.

"Yes, Potter." Draco added. "He disappeared."

"Why did not you say it at once?" Asked Regulus.

The young man who was now known as Harry Potter turned his gaze out onto the street again. "You did not ask. And I did not disappear."

"If you have not disappeared, where were you then?" Draco wondered.

"Here." was the only answer that came back.

Draco tried to ask a few more questions, but no more replies came from Harry who once seemed to dream away onto the street, even though he could barely see anything.

Regulus and Draco returned to the kitchen to a cup of tea, they could still see Harry through the door opening. He sat quietly where they left him.

"What happened to him? He looks so small." Draco asked.

"I do not know, I found him in the basement. One of his feet was chained." Regulus Said thoughtfully. "But Kreacher seemed to know he was there."

"Kreacher?" Draco inquired.

"The house-elf who has been faithful to the Black family for many years." said Regulus. "He is still in the basement, he seems to be quite protective of Harry."

"Maybe we can ask him." suggested Draco.

"Kreacher seemed very angry when I wanted to move Harry."

"A rebounding to the family would fix it."

"You are right. I think there's a book about this." Said Regulus.

"Had problems with house-elf before?" Draco said with a grin.

"No, but my mother enjoyed binding the house-elfs. I think it's one of the reasons why most of them got pretty crazy towards the end. To bind and re-bind almost every day should eventually destroy their own will." Regulus did not seem to like his own decisions, but got a little black book with the spell in it.

Regulus and Draco went down in the basement and both got up to the petrified Kreacher. Regulus leafed through the book and came to the piece he needed to carry out the binding.

With a sure hand, he tied a light net around the little house-elf, and soon it placed itself tightly against Kreachers skin. It became tighter and soon the network patterns were seen into the skin and would be left as a burn on it.

Regulus breathed deeply and raised his wand again to liberate the house-elf from the spell that held him in place.

"No, No ..." Kreacher cried until his arms fell down along his sides and a calm fell over his face. "Master?"

"Yes, Kreacher." Answered Regulus.

"Master Regulus, you're back, Kreacher's so happy." Cheered the little house-elf happily.

"Yes, Kreacher, but I must know." Said Regulus, Kreacher nodded so eagerly that he struck his head against the floor.

"Yes, master, whatever you want to master."

"Why was Harry down here in the basement?"

"Master told me so." Said Kreacher.

"Master? But not me."

"No, other Master said to me, keep safe, keep protected."

"The second master, who do you mean?" Asked Draco.

"The bad son, the dirty bad son." Hissed Kreacher, but then his face shone. "But he gave good young master to me, to keep safe, to keep protected. Young Masters did not like it at first, he cried, he begged, he hit himself with the chain, he injured himself. But Kreacher obeyed poor bad son, keep safe, keep protected young master "

Regulus now began to feel ill. "For how long?"

"How long?" asked Kreacher.

"How long was the young master down here in the basement?"

"Month to month, year become year. Long time." Said Kreacher and looked around. "Young master, was the young master. No. Kreacher bad. Loosing young master."

"No stop!" exclaimed Regulus. "I have new orders for you. Young master should not be left in the basement. He must come out."

"Out?" Kreacher watched questioning at Regulus. "But bad son master ..."

"He is not here, now I want you to go to the kitchen and make food for us three." Said Regulus. Kreacher bowed deeply before he disappeared with a bang.

Regulus turned and saw Draco looked at the rooms in the basement.

"Years." Draco said. "Harry disappeared after the fourth year. He was down here for years. What did the house-elf mean with the bad son?"

"I think he meant my brother, Sirius." Answered Regulus. "I remember that he was godfather to Harry Potter. He must have ordered Kreacher to keep Harry down here."

"Some godfather." Draco said with a look around the room. "I really do not want to know what he did to his enemies."

Although the rooms were nicely decorate, they were not large and the light sources were very small. The two men did not feel comfortable down here, and quickly went back up. Kreacher had already making more food than most people would eat in a week.

"Kreacher, you know why Sirius locked Harry in the basement?" Asked Draco.

"To keep safe, keep protected." Repeated Kreacher again while he put another layer of pancakes on a plate.

"Yes, but why?" Kreacher just looked at the two men without answering.

"I can answer that." Harry's voice was heard through the door. Regulus and Draco went out to him.

"So you heard that." Said Regulus.

"Yes, my eyes are bad, but my hearing is very good." Said Harry. "Down there were not a lot of noises. Only silence. Kreacher really talked lot at the beginning, but when I became quiet, he was that too. But I remember what he said "

"How, Kreacher?" Asked Draco.

"No heavens." Harry said, looking down at his hands.

"Sirius?" Asked Regulus.

"Yes, him." Harry looked to be uncomfortable.

"Can you tell us?"

"It was the prophecy. Following the return of Voldemort, he was scared." Said Harry. "It was the summer, we were alone here. It all started when he locked all others our. It was not so bad in the beginning. It was him and me. I wrote many letters to my friends and got a lot of replies back."

"But you disappeared." Draco said.

"The summer was nearing the end and school was to begin. When I got the letter from Hogwarts was the day everything went wrong. I think he put a potion in my pumpkin juice. I woke up in the basement, the chain was in place and I was not allowed to come up again. "

"But what happened to Sirius?" Asked Draco.

"I do not know. He went out through the door and did not come back. Then it was only Kreacher and I left."

"I know what happened." Said Regulus. Then he became silent. Images of memories from a brother that for several years ago.

"Regulus?" Dracos voice broke through and awoke him again.

"Yes, Sirius." Said Regulus. "We did not at first know why, but he broke into the Ministry. He was caught in the prophecy hall with a bottle in his hands, he could not move. It was not his prophecy, and therefore he could not communicate or even move. It took Lord Voldemort presence for him to be freed from the spell. "

For the first time there was a real feeling from Harry. "What happened to him?"

"When Lord Voldemort took the prophecy he ran. Nobody knows how but Sirius disappeared that day. Nobody knows where he went, but he was not to be seen again. Only his wand was found next to the veil."

"The veil?" harry Inquiring.

"One of the oldest parts of the ministry." Draco replied. "Not much is known about it."

"But there is only one entrance to it, and no one saw Sirius come out of the room." Said Regulus.

"He went through it?" Harry asked.

"It has been the general theory." Said Regulus.

"He did not abandon me." Said Harry, his voice was weak. He hid his face by looking through the window. Draco could see the tears began to run down Harry's cheeks. Regulus made a sign, and both he and Draco got up and went into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

000

Chapter 3.

0000

"We have to inform him about this." Draco said firmly.

"But what will he do?" Said Regulus.

"I do not know, but I was there when Lord Voldemort opened prophecy. It altered through the reading of it." Draco said.

"Changed?"

"Well, first said the one thing, then it was altered. Only our Lord knows." Draco said.

"Prophecies do not change." Regulus said.

"I know, but this altered. Maybe it was what Sirius did or maybe something else, but it was not the same." Draco said. "It first said one thing, then when Lord Voldemort opened it again, said something else. The thing I heard was this: " No more, no more, in the blackness, he will have to wait, little father will wait for his son." None of us knew what it meant. But somehow after that our lord started to change."

" I remember, he was himself again." Said Regulus, then he changed the subject. "I counted on the total number of years. Harry was down there for seven years and the only company was an insane house-elf."

"I never liked Harry in school, but even I feel sorry for him now." Draco said. "But it does not change the fact that we need to send a message to Lord Voldemort."

"We cannot send a message to Lord Voldemort." Said Regulus. "One of us must go to him personally."

"Maybe both of us." Draco said, looking out at Harry. "I have an idea."

Regulus looked at Draco how took a potion out from his cloak. Regulus eyes got big when he saw what it was, but then nodded. Maybe it was not a good plan, but it was a plan.

After Regulus sent Kreacher away, he went back to Harry with the potion.

"Harry." He said in a quiet voice. "I want you to drink this."

Harry turned around. His eyes were red and he looked tired. "What is it?"

"It's something that will make you sleep." Answered Regulus. "We'll take you to Lord Voldemort, and it is probably best that you are calm then."

Harry took the potion. "Maybe I sleep when he kills me then." He said with some hope and drank the potion.

Regulus captured Harry in his arms.

"I hope not." Draco's voice was heard from the door.

All three left the house of Black behind.

000

Over the years, Lord Voldemort had built a separate house where he received all official meetings. With only his closest men guarding. The main reason that both Regulus and Draco could come near these personal rooms were years of faithful service.

"What are you doing here son?" A much older Lucius approached the two men standing in the hallway.

"It seems that mother's cousin Regulus found someone." Replied Draco.

"Oh, and how would that be?" Lucius attention drew to the bundle that Regulus was holding. In a cloak with the distinct styles of the Black family Lucius approached it.

"Do I know him?" Asked Lucius.

"No, but you have met him, although several years ago." Said Draco. "It is Harry Potter."

With a moment of hesitation Lucius said. "I thought he died."

"You were probably not the only one." Said Draco.

"Where did you find him?" Asked Lucius. "Is he hurt?"

"No, he is just sleeping." Answered Regulus. "I think we will save the story of his return to our lord."

"You are right about that." Said Lucius. "Our lord will probably be very interested in him. Come this way."

The tree men walked along a light corridor with several different doors on one side and large windows on the other side. The light from the sun streaming in and made the dark décor feel comfortable. The carpets absorbing all the sounds and if no one was looking at the small group they would not have taking notice to them.

Lucius brought them to one of the larger double doors. It was one of the few doors that were adorned with carvings into the wood. With a slight knock that heard a lot louder than it was, a voice allowed them enteric.

Lucius opened the door and the small group went into at reception room. In one corner there was an oval table and in the other part were comfortable high armchairs. In a more hidden part of the room a desk were tucked away, were their lord was in company of two others.

Draco knew them both, the light figure was none other than Evan Rosier, their lords secretary, and the other dark one, was his old potions professor, Severus Snape, close advisor to their lord.

"Mr. Malfoy, I thought you were on a mission in the Ministry for the next couple of days. Were it not successful?" The deep voice that belonged to their lord was not mistaken.

"My lord, It was a successful mission. Mr. Ludo Bagman will pass the bill in the next session. And hopefully lord Adams will not oppose to it this time." Replied Lucius with a bow. "But my son Draco and headmaster Regulus Black have some news for you, my lord."

"And what would that be for a news." Said Voldemort, looking at them all.

Regulus said nothing, but walked up and put down the bundle he was carrying on a sofa. He lifted his cloak and revealed the young man who still sleeping. He looked younger this way. His skin was very white after not having seen the sun for several years and each blue vein was clearly visible through the skin.

Regulus backed away so that lord Voldemort could come closer.

"Is it really him?" he asked. "Harry?"

"We believe so my lord." Draco replied. "Headmaster Regulus found him in the basement of the house Black."

"Why was he there?" asked lord Voldemort.

"We're not completely sure of that. He himself has not said as much." Answered Regulus. "We think it was my brother Sirius how locked him in. According to rumors, he was not completely healthy after he escaped from Azkaban."

"Was it not he who died in the ministry a few years ago." Asked lord Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord., It was seven years ago." Said Severus with a severe stare. "If it was he who locked him in, then the Potter boy has been locked up for a while."

"He could hardly walk when I found him." Admitted Regulus.

"He is sleeping." said lord Voldemort.

"We did not want him to get worried when we brought him here." Answered Regulus. "He got a sleeping potion before this meeting."

"Is he hurt?"

"We do not believe so, but seven years in a cellar with the sole company of a mad house-elf. He should be examined." said Regulus.

"Mr. Snape, you know some reliable healers?" Asked by Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord." Replied Severus.

"It will be your task to ensure that Mr. Potter is in good condition. Report to me when I can talk to him." Orderd lord Voldemort.

"My lord, could I stay with him?" Asked Regulus.

"You feel responsible for him." Confirmed lord Voldemort.

"It was my brother who locked him up. And Sirius, my brother, was his godfather. According to the old laws, I should take over the task of being godfather." Said Regulus.

"Then you have the responsibility and claim on him." Did lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort cast a last glance at the young man and went his way.

"Mr. Black, if you come with me this way." Said Severus, Regulus tried not to react to Severus apparent disrespect towards him. Severus was about to throw a spell at Harry when Regulus stopped him.

"I can carry him." Said Regulus and swept back his cloak around the thin man. "He is not heavy."

Severus snorted, but said nothing. Regulus followed him when he went into an adjoining room.

Draco also followed suit, but Lucius walked away to complete another assignment from lord Voldemort.

The room they entered was one of the larger guest bedrooms in the house. Severus summoned two healers who steamed an hour at the still sleeping mans side, while the other three could enjoy a cup of tea. Severus had not had much time of lately, and now could meet both Regulus and Draco, even if it was for the Potter boy's sake.

Severus watched the bed and realized again that Potter was no longer a boy, and he was not dead. He could still remember all the rumors that had been spread by the boy's disappearance, but never would he have thought that the boy's own godfather would have been so ruthless to him.

The healers did a great job with the young man. They came to find that except that his muscles had not been used for a long time, he only had a wound from chain that had kept him prisoner. The wound was cleaned and then they put on some fresh dressings on it. A potion to take once every day for a week and thereafter training was the only thing that would make him better again.

The only part the healers could not answer was how he could mentally handle everything that had happened.

They left the still sleeping Harry in the bed, and the three men sat waiting for the sleep potion would leave his body. The deep breaths could be heard throughout the room and sometimes he turned a in the bed troubling from side to side. The healers had let him breathe the vapors from an awakening potion, yet it took almost half an hour before his eyes were opening again.

"Regulus, is that you?" Asked Harry.

"Well, are you awake now?"

"I believe so, you took me to Voldemort?"

"Yes, we did." Answered Regulus.

"I should be dead." Said Harry.

"And a few years ago, it would probably also had happened." Said Severus.

Harry looked a little light-headed at his old professor. "Snape." He noted. "I cannot escape you."

"Probably not." Said Severus. "But in this case it is you who is to return from the dead. The-boy-how-lived, but a boy, you are not."

"And I never died." Said Harry firmly.

"Correct." Said Severus.

"So what have you been doing since we last met?" Asked Severus bit sarcastically.

"I have read some books." Said Harry.

Severus looked a little hesitantly of him. "I hope you have some better answers to our lord."

000

Time passed slowly in the room and after a while, Draco decided that he had to leave them. He took leave of the Regulus and then turned to Harry who was still in bed.

"I do not know how you feel right now, but I've decided that it's a good thing that you are still in our lives." Draco said with a bow. "I find great pleasure in seeing you again."

Draco left the room and then it was only Regulus and Harry left.

"So you read books." Said Regulus.

"There was not much else to do." Said Harry.

"What do you like to read?"

"In the beginning I read a lot self-defense, but with no magic wand and no opportunity to practice it felt pointless after a while. As time went on it became more and more history." Said Harry. "I did not care so much about the history in school, our professor was not the best."

"I know, Professor Binns." Regulus said with a small chuckle. "I have tried to find a new teacher for the position for some time. But it does not seem as if anyone can so much about history anymore. Professor Binns is at least good enough to teach up to the goblin rebel lions. But the students have trouble staying awake. "

"When I was in school I did not care about history because he was so boring to listen to." Said Harry. "But down in the basement, I wanted to know everything. I read the papers and all the history books I could find."

"You read history for seven years." Regulus said with surprise. "Then you know allot about the history of the world."

"Yes, most of the things that have happened." Said Harry. "From the goblin rebellions to the end of the first war, and all the time before that, too. History became my companion and to learn from it and it changed my way to see the present."

"Then maybe you can be my new history teacher." Said Regulus.

Harry shook his head sadly. "I probably not live for that long."

"Do not be too sure about that." The voice belonged to lord Voldemort. "Your role as my enemy does not need to continue. You may find yourself at peace in this world."

Harry looked unconvinced. Lord Voldemort walked over to the bed. Regulus watched as Severus came back into the room.

"It was because of you that I could come back. You restored me and in your blood, I was reborn to you." Said Lord Voldemort, he grabbed Harry's arm. "You are my father."

"Are you crazy?" Said Harry not convinced.

Regulus looked worried at Harry, then Voldemort. There was a risk that appeals to a lord in this way, but to everyone's surprise Lord Voldemort began to laugh.

"You're crazy." Said Harry.

"Only you can say it, little father." Said an entertained Lord Voldemort. "I want you to find happiness and to know that I support you in your decisions. If you then decide to fly or if you become headmaster Black's new teacher, it's your decision."

"I can go with Regulus?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, the decision is yours."

Others had always taken decisions from Harry, and now he began to cry. It was his choice now.

"Little Father, you can do whatever you want, but remember that you are always welcome here." Lord Voldemort sat down on the bed and embraced the young man. It would be a long time before they released each other.


	4. Chapter 4

0000

Chapter 4.

0000

Time went fast. Harry with Regulus help came to start moving more and more. He left for Hogwarts to begin his life as a teacher.

Regulus had made sure that Professor Binns disappeared. The history room and Harry's bedroom were not far apart. For the days when his body could not cope with long distance, he could easily get back and forth to his own bed and get some rest.

The first real school year would start in a week. Kreacher had decided that if the young master Harry moved, he should still have a house-elf with him, and it ought to be Kreacher. Harry felt safe with him around, even though Kreacher had a tendency to be over protective of him.

Harry's new son, Lord Voldemort, often came to visit. Regulus never knew what they were talking about, because most often they used to walks by the lake. The few times he heard Lord Voldemort talk to Harry he called him still little father. They were the strangest father and son Regulus had ever seen.

The healer who had been dealing with Harry came again and often spoke with him. He became more and more social, and appreciated when Draco, Lucius or Snape came to visit.

Harry felt at peace with himself. However he had not had any chances to teach yet, but he was looked forward to teaching in a subject to which he was accustomed to. Feeling great getting to share his knowledge with others. Given that the new students were on their way to the school, he would soon get the chance to share with them everything he knew.

It was when he sat down at the lake and waited for a visit from Lord Voldemort that it came. An owl landed next to him and handed over a letter.

Harry took and opened it.

"Dear Harry!" it started, he recognized the handwriting.

"I cannot believe you're alive. When you did not return to the fifth year, I almost believed the worst. Everything was different when you did not come that year. Ron and his family moved abroad fairly soon after Dumbledore death.

I thought at first I would go with them, but then came an invitation from Bulgaria. I did not know anything anymore and did not dare to stay so I moved there. Viktor Krums family welcomed me and I found a new home and family here.

I regret to inform you that I have not heard anything from Ron or The other Weasleys in years. They moved to Brazil and no one I have spoken to have heard from them.

I received the letter you sent and understand that you have returned. I could hardly believe it, but in my heart I felt great joy and some sorrow at the same time because I cannot come to you. I hope you can forgive me for this.

I have created my future here and I hope you find your own.

With great love Hermione. "

After so many years to see her handwriting again made him feel all sorts of emotions began to rise forward. Tears and laughter blended in him. He knew his friend was in safe hands. She seemed happy, but at the same time seemed to feel guilty for not coming.

"Little Father, are you all right?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"I think so, but it's so much." said Harry.

Lord Voldemort took the letter from him and read it quickly. "Do you want to see her?"

"Not now. Now I want to be here."

Lord Voldemort smiled. "Can you tell the history of the three witches Asha, Altheda and Amata?"

Harry dried his tears and looked up at his "son".

"Yes I can."

The two began to walk along the lake shoreline and Harry told several different parts of the story for his "son" and smiled every time Lord Voldemort called him little father.

000

The End!

000

A/N.

I hope I did not make you all to confused with this fic. All names are from the Harry Potter books in one form or another, except for Lord Adam and Lord Grimm. Lord Adam comes from the Adams Family and Lord Grimm comes from the Brothers Grimm.

I apologize that I was not warned of a good Voldemort, but I felt that fic would not be as good if you knew this before start reading it.

I apologize if my English is poor.


End file.
